The present invention is in the field of medical devices. More specifically, the present invention is in the technical field of portability or mobility aides, particularly mobility aides which facilitate the transition between dependence on a mobility aide and independent walking.
Conventional walkers (either with legs or wheels) are used by weak but ambulatory people. Users of this type of portability aid walk under their own power, but rely on their walkers for assistance. These aids assist users in ambulatory rehabilitation. For example, a patient who is recovering from illness or injury and regaining the ability to walk may use a walker for support and balance while regaining the strength and confidence necessary to walk independently.